Cheiva
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Cheiva was originally a plan old average human bean from planet earth. Cheiva was bratty, and very whinny when things don't go her way, One day, Cheiva ran away from home, and indeed up in a science lab. She was accidently turned into a cyborg by a robotizing machine. After that, Cheiva became unconscious, and feel asleep in a teleportation machine that transported her into the all animal world of aniquestria. When she got back to conscious, she was in Goopy Swamp, Cheiva wanted to take over the world. Cheiva started building a scientific base, a robot army, and deadly weapons, So as she got older, she became smarter and stronger. Now, as the cyborg scientific mind she is, Cheiva will use any means necessary to accomplish her goal. Trying to take over the all animal world of aniquestria, and destroy her arch-enemy, Molly Ketty. Cheiva is a certifiable genius with an IQ of 360. Her fondness for machines has also made her a renowned authority on robotics. Ultimately, Cheiva's goal is to conquer the world and create her ultimate utopia. Her selfishly never gives up on this matter, and does not care for others' opinions. Despite his intelligence, Cheiva can be terribly immature, prone to childish emotional fits when she is not getting her way. Although Molly and her friends has always ruined her evil plans, Cheiva begrudgingly holds a secret respect for there determination. Cheivas's most well known ability is her masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Molly and her friends. She is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots she's created. Relationships ﻿ Molly Ketty Molly is Cheiva's arch-nemesis. The ketty always twarts the cyborg girl's evil plans, there is a great hatred between the two. Valery The Cat Valery is the second greatest threat to Cheivas's desire for world domination, the first being Molly, of course. Friends/Allies Bison The Dog (most trusted assistant) ROB (robot lackey) MOB (robot lackey) C-Genesis Neutral Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Enemies Molly Ketty (arch-enemy) Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Balrog The Kangaroo Peter The Dog Gallery Transform 4.png Ch 4.png Cheiva in her mobile.png Cheiva base.png Quotes "I will rule the world!!!" "No fair!!!" "You'll pay for that!!!" "Why you good for nothing little... " "World's Cutest Kitty Cats. Bah!" "I'll make the both of you wish you were facing Geilda The Hedgehog, your stupid black cat and brown mutt!" "Hahaha! How corny!" Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Evil Alignments